What Happens Past Midnight
by Niimura-sama
Summary: Mello and Matt get some alone time. Sneaky Matt! Mello-x-Matt


**I tried to make it simple, so its a bit short, haha.**

**Made for my friend: ThatBlondWiththeGlasses.**

**Add her! She's awesomeness!!! xD **

**And I hope she likes it! ^_^**

_ThatBlondWittheGlasses

* * *

_

_Crunch._ Mello had taken a bite out of a huge chocolate bar. Bright colors flashed from the T.V., reflecting off the surfaces in the room. Matt's eyes were focused on the screen, playing a "Grand Theft Auto" game. Sounds of Mello's crunching, video game sounds, and the clicking of the game controller.

"Shit," Mellow licked the chocolate from his fingers.

"What's wrong?" Matt's eyes didn't stray from the television screen.

"I'm going to get more chocolate...I ate all mine," he stands, grabs his leather jacket, and heads for the door.

"Alright," Matt paused the game and went into the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

When Mello returned from the convenient store, the T.V. was on a cartoon channel with an empty glass of milk on the table in front of the couch. Matt was asleep on the couch, arm hanging off and a PSP on his chest. For some reason, Mello couldn't help but smile about it. When he sees Matt calm, he takes the time to think about what a great friend he is. Not annoying, like Near, and doesn't interrupt him when he's having a "moment" about his plans. Very helpful, too, with his advancement in computers. All in all, a good friend, helpful and there when he needed him. Mello dropped the bags of chocolate he was holding, staring at the sleeping Matt on the couch. Extremely strange, yet awkward. Something felt...good. His cheeks flushed red when he saw his erection making a bulge in his tight leather pants. _"Woah, what the hell?!" _He covered himself and fumbled for the remote to turn the T.V. off. _"Son of a..."_ He stumbled in the darkness for the couch. His hand landed on Matt's chest. He felt Matt's slow breathing as his hand moved up and down slowly from his breathing. Mello pulled his hand away as Matt rolled over on the couch, his video game dropping to the floor and more of his body hanging off the couch. He examined Matt through the darkness. Mello slid off Matt's goggles and put them on the table. A strange feeling was running through his mind. What was he doing? Hell, if he didn't know, then nobody else did. He ran his hand thru Matt's hair; he could feel Matt smile in his sleep. Hopefully, Matt was having a good dream. And if all _this_ turned out to be a dream, Mello would be royally pissed off. Mello reached and turned on the small lamp beside the couch. The dim light illuminated Matt's facial features. Mello blushed, angry again as he covered his erection again. _"Daaaammit...!"_ Mello complained to himself.

"Matt...Matt, wake up," Mello said slightly above a whisper. He was answered with a twitch.

Mello sighed, then an urge overcame him again. Forget it, this probably won't stop. Maybe if he just went with the urge, it would go away. With that decided, Mello slowly leaned closer to Matt's lips. He took a deep breath, then pressed his lips against Matt's. Suddenly, a hand was on the back of his head, pushing him deeper into the some-what innocent kiss. Mello pulled back quickly, startled.

"The hell?!" Mello stared annoyed at Matt who had a silly grin on his face.

"Since you were taking so long...I thought I might as well..." Mello threw a pillow at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! That was embarrassing!! Why didn't you stop me? You didn't see my hard-on did you?!" Matt looked at Mello for a moment.

"You're hard?" he smiled. Mello threw another pillow.

Matt couldn't help but laugh as he reached for his game that had fell on the floor. _"Oh no you don't, you bastard,"_ Mello thought, annoyed. He reached and pulled Matt by his arms to pin him on the couch. Mello crashed his lips into a strong deep kiss before Matt could respond. By his own urge, Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck to make the kiss stronger. Mello pushed Matt against the couch, positioning his body to be on top of Matt's.

"Did you get the weird urge, too?" Mello whispered close to Matt's ear. His breath against him made him shiver.

"Yeah." When Matt answered, Mello gave another kiss. He slid his tongue across Matt's lips. Matt licked back and Mello went into the french kiss right away. After several minutes of pure make-out session, Mello wrapped his arms around Matt and picked him up. Matt looked slightly surprised, unaware of this strength. Mello pushed into another kiss as he walked to his bedroom, then suddenly dropped Matt onto the bed. Mello tore off his shirt and unzipped his leather pants, crawling over Matt again. Matt exhaled a sigh of pleasure as Mello kiss up and down his neck. From nibbling to biting, then licking to sucking on his neck, claiming territory. He could feel Mello's hand roughly unbutton and slide his pants down. Matt gripped Mello's shoulders tightly. Mello was giving him more hickeys and was sliding off both their pants, then ripping off Matt's boxers. There was a pause. Matt opened his eyes to see Mello staring at him with a grin, holding up Matt's boxers. There were penguins playing video games.

"Cute," Mello couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see yours." It sounded more like a perverted demand then to mock Mello. Matt mentally face-palmed. _"Crap."_

Mello sat up and fully took his pants off, revealing his boxers. They were a plain, navy-blue plaid. _"Damn,"_ Matt thought. Mello laughed at the aggravated expression Matt had and kissed him again. Matt moaned into the kiss as he felt Mello start to grind on him. Matt clawed at Mello's shirt, signaling for him to take it off. Matt watched Mello intently as he took off his shirt. He examine every inch of his naked body. Every toned muscle. To Matt, Mello's body was practically sculpted by gods, as far as he was concerned. Definitely a turn on. This time, Matt pulled Mello back on top of him. He rubbed himself against Mello, giving another signal for Mello to grind with him. For Matt to be so demanding was a turn on for. Mello grinned. Kissing Matt, he spread his legs apart and positioned himself. _"I can't believe this is about to happen."_ They both thought.

"Alright...Ready?" Mello asked. Matt nodded his head and gripped onto Mello's shoulders, bracing himself.

Mello slowly and carefully entered his uke. Matt gripped tighter as Mello had put his entire length in him before slowly pulling out again.

"OK...Harder," Matt demanded.

Mello smirked, gladly obeying. Mello thrusted hard into him. Pulling out slowly and ramming back in. Every thrust hit Matt's sweet spot, making him release an unconscious moan. _"Now faster,"_ Matt begged. Mello listened to his little sex toy and as fast as he could, thrusted into him. Matt clawed at Mello's back, bucking and grinding his hips with the movement of Mello. Mello didn't expect him to be so into this. His movements were just too much. He felt that he was possibly receiving more pleasure than Matt was. Mello slightly whispered Matt's name before giving one last thrust, pushing as deep as he could into him before releasing inside of his uke. They moaned each other's names, and Matt came with his seme. Matt grabbed Mello by his chin and pulled him close for a rough demanding kiss, not even allowing Mello to pull out of him.

"That was nice," Matt giggled, picking up a cigarette on the night stand. Mello rolled his eyes, pulling out and laying beside him, grabbing a chocolate bar beside Matt's pack of cigarettes.

"Can I be on top next time?" Matt smiled, cigarette in mouth and video game in hand.

"Fuck no," Mello took a large bite of his candy bar, throwing the wrapper at Matt.


End file.
